Friendzone
by chiakiya
Summary: Dengan langkah lebar aku berlari menuju halte. Baru akan menyapa namun gerakan ku membeku saat kulihat Sasuke memeluk perempuan berambut biru, yang kutau manager tim basket. Senpai manis yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengan ku. Apa memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku?


_Hallo_ minna-san, kembali lagi dengan fic yang lagi-lagi pair favorit ku, sasuino, perpaduan cowok cool dan cewek ceria bagaikan perpaduan meceseres (bener ga sih tulisannya? Hahahaha. Oke lupakan) dan mentega diatas roti tawar... #abaikan, author hanya sedang laper, wkwkwkwkwk..

 _Overall_ , semoga pada suka...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Happy Reading_...

* * *

 _ **Friendzone**_

"Naruto-nii yang tampan nan gagah, bantu aku…. Ne-ne-ne?"

"Kau lebih mengerikan jika sedang memuji daripada berteriak seperti biasa. Aku sampai merinding mendengarnya. Hoammm…."

"Dasar aneh, aku berteriak dari tadi membangunkanmu tapi tidak ada respon. Giliran aku memujimu kau langsung sadar…. Aku benar-benar akan memperingatkan Hina-chan untuk menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya kelak. Ckckck"

"Kau kebih aneh, apa-apaan kacamata hitam mu itu? Dan Hei! Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata, oke?"

"Jangan pedulikan penampilan ku! Memakai kacamata dalam ruangan sedang _trend_ , kau tau! Yang lebih penting, bantu aku Naru…."

"Kemana panggilan sopanmu tadi? Aku kakak mu Ino…. "

"Jangan belagu hanya karena kau lebih dulu lahir 2 menit dari ku!"

"Tapi hari lahir kita beda."

Ya, hari lahir kami berbeda, meski sebenarnya perbedaan waktu kelahiran kami hanya dua menit, namun sialnya aku lahir dua menit setelah pergantian hari, huhhhhh...Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya sekaranggg!

"Naru-baka! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan... " kulihat Naru kembali bergelut didalam selimutnya, hissshhhhh... Susah sekali membangunkan si rubah ini. Kalau sudah begini, cara yang paling efektif adalah...

Hikss... Hiks... Hiks

Krasak... Krasakk... "Sial, selimut brengsek. Ughh... Krasak... Brukk... "Akhirnya..."

Ya, aku duduk didepan tempat tidur Naru, menyembunyikan wajahku diatas tangan yang disanggah lutut ku. Aku tau ia akan langsung bangun kalau mendengarku menangis seperti itu. Hei, aku benar-benar menangis sekarang. Tidak sulit bagiku menitikkan air mata jika aku mengingat kejadian semalam. Dan aku tahu benar kalau Naru bisa membedakan kapan aku berpura-pura menangis dan kapan aku benar-benar menangis. Beruntung kaa-chan dan tou-chan sedang perjalanan bisnis ke Suna, jadi aku benar-benar bisa menangis semalaman tanpa mengkhawatirkan seisi rumah. Apalagi masalah ku adalah permasalahan romantika remaja.

Yah, masalah hati. Aku jatuh hati pada sahabat sejak kecilku. Alias sahabat Naruto juga. Alias orang yang menganggapku adiknya. Alias orang sudah menyukai orang lain. Alias orang yang sebenarnya membenci cewek bawel sepertiku. Alias cowok yang menyukai cewek yang berbanding terbalik dengan sifatku. Alias Uchiha Sasuke. Haaaahhh...

Aku memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan senpai cantik dan _cool_ itu. Apalagi ia adalah manager tim basket, dengan pesona yang dimilikinya, tidak heran Sasuke pun jatuh hati padanya. Sepertinya aku memang harus merelakan perasaanku padanya. Lagian, perlakuan yang berbeda yang kudapatkan darinya sudah tentu karena memang aku adalah sahabatnya kan. Tidak lebih.

"Hei, lihat aku."

Aku masih enggan mengangkat kepalaku. Salahnya sendiri sulit dibangunkan, aku jadi harus mengingat hal yang harusnya sudah kulupakan sejak bangun tadi.

"Oke, apapun itu, aku yang salah. Sekarang angkat kepalamu dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

 _Hiks... Hiks... Okey, aku berniat untuk tidak lagi menangis. Tapi, kalian pasti juga pernah merasakan, kalau ada yang menyuruh kalian untuk berhenti menangis, kalian malah akan menangis semakin keras. Ahhhh..._

"Aku mulai tidak sabar Ino. Kau tahu sendiri, hal terakhir yang paling tidak ingin kulihat adalah kau yang menangis tersedu begini. Brengsek mana yang membuat mu menangis begini?"

Perlahan aku mulai medongakkan wajahku. Kupandang wajah Naru dari balik kacamata hitamku. Ia dengan tampang murkanya. Ah, kalau begini aku jadi ingin menangis lagiii...

Bukk... Kupeluk erat naru. Menumpahkan isakan yang tak ku tahan lagi dengan ia yang membalas pelukan ku sambil sesekali mengelus kepalaku. Huwaaaaa... Hiks... Hiks...

Padahal aku sudah berniat tidak akan menangis lagi. Sudah cukup aku menangis semalaman.

"Sialan. Akan ku bunuh apapun penyebab tangisan mu ini. Shit!"

"Hikss... Jangan ... Mengumpat ... Hiks..."

Naruto langsung diam sambil terus menenangkanku melalui elusan dan pelukannya. Ia memang yang terbaik...

* * *

kini kami duduk di balkon kamar naru. Balkon dengan ukuran sepertiga lapangan basket untuk ia dapat berlatih men- _drible_ ataupun menembak ke ring satu-satunya di balkon ini. Ia yang dengan bersusah payah membujukku untuk duduk disini, katanya agar aku lebih segar dengan memandang birunya langit hari ini.

Aku memang sudah berhenti menangis, namun sorot mata kesedihan tak dapat kupungkiri masih bertengger diwajahku.

Naru yang kemudian membawa kepala ku untuk berbaring di paha nya. Aku menurut. Naru memang akan menjadi kakak yang paling segalanya jika aku sudah menangis begini dibanding pada ibu dan Kyuubi-nee. Katanya Kyuubi-nee sudah ada Itachi-nii yang menanggungjawabi air matanya, begitupun kaa-chan yang ada tou-chan. Alasan yang aneh.

Tak. Ia menyentil pelan dahiku "Kau melamun." Katanya.

Kini aku memandangnya tepat dimatanya, warna yang sama dengan mataku... "Matamu indah Naru"

"Kau juga punya warna mata yang sama denganku, dasar bodoh."

"Apa kau baru saja mengataiku bodoh?"

"Tidak, aku yang bodoh."

"Hahaha, harusnya aku nangis saja setiap hari agar kau juga bersikap manis begini setiap hari."

"Aku benar-benar menekan kemarahanku saat ini, Ino. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menangis seperti tadi lagi." Kata Naru dengan raut sulit kugambarkan. Serius, marah, khawatir, dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku." Kataku pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan sekarang. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya."

Ia tidak tahu aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan padanya dan tidak akan. Antara Sasuke dan Naruto seperti tidak ada lagi rahasia diantara mereka. Mungkin karena sesama lelaki, hubungan persahabatan mereka lebih erat dibanding denganku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa Sasuke seakan memiliki rahasia yang hanya Naruto yang mengetahuinya. Seperti seseorang yang disukai Sasuke sekarang. Naruto bilang kalau Sasuke memang sedang menyukai seseorang. Awalnya aku sudah ke-ge-er-an bahwa akulah yang disukai Sasuke. Namun, mengingat apa yang kulihat, kurasa aku memang sudah _over confident_ disukai oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Sai-senpai."

"Ha?"

"Bantu aku untuk mencari informasi tentangnya…. Aku dengar kau beberapa kali jalan dengannya dan Sasuke."

"Ah, itu sebenarnya karena suatu hal. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sai? Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku patah hati. Kurasa aku akan membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. "

"Kau ditolak? Oleh siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Naru."

"Bukannya kau dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan tersembunyi dibelakangku?"

"Dalam mimpimu. Tidak perlu banyak tanya Naru, kau mau kan membantuku?"

"Kenapa Sai?"

"Apa cinta butuh alasan?"

"Kau benaran menyukai Sai? Kasihan sekali dia."

"Dia siapa?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka sama Sai?" Seseorang penyebab tangisanku tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri diambang pintu balkon kamar Naruto. _Huh, untuk apa dia kesini?_

"Oii teme. Si berbie minta di jodohin sama Sai"

"Kau tidak menyukai nya, untuk apa minta di jodohkan segala sama dia." Kata sasuke dingin sambil mengambil posisi duduk didekat Ino. "Duduk sekarang. Kau terlalu mesra ke si dobe."

 _Dia pikir aku akan menuruti kata-katanya. Mulai saat ini tidak akan. Huh..._

"Ino, kubilang duduk sekarang." Sasuke berkata tenang namun nada kegusaran tetap tak dapat ia cegah.

"Aku masih ingin berbaring."

Sasuke yang tadinya menduduki posisi disebelah ku kemudian beranjak kesebelah Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Entah apa itu, yang jelas Naruto yang semringah dan dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, sekarang kepalaku sudah berapa dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Ino, aku ambil minuman dulu untuk si teme, kasihan dia sepertinya kehausan." _Apa-apaan?!_

Aku akan beranjak sebelum kemudian Sasuke menahan pergerakan ku dengan menahan bahuku untuk tetap berbaring berbantalkan pahanya.

"Kau bilang tadi masih ingin berbaring."

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Siapa bajingan yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Naruto mengirimku pesan, katanya kau menangis. Dan dari bentuk matamu yang sudah bengkak seperti itu, pasti kau sudah menangis semalaman. Pantas saja kau tidak menemuiku kemarin."

"Aku menemui seseorang."

"Lebih penting dari menemuiku yang sudah pergi seminggu?"

"Toh kalian menang kan"

"Tapi kau berjanji akan datang. Ini turnamen basket terakhir kalau kau lupa."

"Jadi sekarang kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Bilang saja kalau kau marah."

"Tidak."

"Dari wajah kesalmu saja sudah kelihatan kalau kau marah."

"Sial. Jangan menguji kesabaranku Ino."

"Tuh kan. Kau bahkan memakiku sekarang. Kau benar-benar membenci cewek cerewet ya"

"Apa yang salah dengan mu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Siapa yang kau temui kemarin?"

"Lelaki yang sudah sejak lama kusukai"

"Kau tidak pernah cerita"

"Mana mungkin aku cerita mengenai orang yang kusukai pada kalian. Aku juga punya rasa malu."

"Jadi kau ditolak olehnya?"

"Aku memang tidak memenuhi kualifikasi nya"

"Kau mau aku menghajarnya?"

"Tidak. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa bahagia tanpa nya."

"Sai tidak cocok denganmu."

"Jadi yang cocok siapa?"

" ... "

"Kau memang tidak memiliki solusi apa-apa. Kalau kau mau bantu terserah, kalau tidak terserah. Yang penting jangan menghalangi jalanku saja. Kalau kau tidak mengacau mungkin aku sudah jadian dengan Neji-kun atau Garaa-senpai... huh"

"Mereka memang tidak cocok denganmu. Begitupun si Sai ini."

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu. Paling tidak Sai-kun lebih murah senyum dibanding kau."

"Senyum palsu sialan itu bukan senyum Ino, dan lagi, aku bahkan lebih sering tersenyum dibanding dia."

"Kapan?"

"Terserahmu."

"Kau lagi-lagi terlihat kesal. Kau marah kan padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menjawab, memang kapan kau senyum bahkan lebih sering dari Sai?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab? Kau saja tidak bercerita mengenai orang yang kau suka."

"Aku bilang karena aku seorang perempuan aku malu untuk cerita."

"Paling tidak kau bisa katakan kalau ternyata ada orang yang kau suka dan yang paling membuatku marah, sekarang kau disakiti oleh si brengsek sialan itu tanpa aku tahu siapa si sialan itu "

"Aku bilang karena aku... "

"Teruslah berkilah"

"Lagian aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memberitahumu."

"Kau harus."

"Hebat sekali, kau saja tidak pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang kau sukai."

"Kau saja yang baka."

"Nah sekarang, ini semua menjadi salahku?"

"Berhenti berdebat dan katakan siapa lelaki itu."

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

Kami terdiam lama. Aku memejamkan mataku. Pura-pura tidur agar ia tidak lagi memancing emosi ku atau malah sebaliknya? Ntahlah... Aku memang bukan perempuan yang termasuk kriteria nya kan?

 _ **Flashback**_

Aku sudah menduga mereka akan menang dalam turnamen basket se-nasional tingkat SMA. Ini akan menjadi kenangan terindah kami. Aku yang berhasil dalam menyabet gelar miss konoha _high school_ yang diselenggarakan dalam rangka festival KHS kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto yang berhasil menjadi juara. Ini akan menjadi kisah penutup paling membahagiakan bagi ku, Naruto dan Sasuke. Kami yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

Dengan gelar miss KHS yang kusandang, kepercayaan diriku meningkat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada sahabat kecilku, Sasuke. Aku tahu ini akan berdampak pada hubungan persahabatan kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya, ia memang sangat perhatian padaku, namun, wajar kan, dia sahabatku. Malah akan aneh kalau ia juga bersikap dingin padaku seperti ia bersikap dingin pada perempuan lain di sekolah.

Aku berniat akan mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ia pulang nanti, biasanya aku akan diikutsertakan oleh tim basket. Sedikit nepotisme memang. Sebab Naruto dan Sasuke yang merupakan kapten dan wakil kapten yang membuat keputusan dengan pelatih dengan mengancam tidak akan ikut bertanding kalau aku tidak diikutsertakan. Namun kali ini karena ajang miss KHS, akupun hanya bisa menyambut mereka di halte pemberhentian terakhir menuju rumah kami.

Karena rencana nya aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke, aku berniat membeli bunga lilac yang berarti cinta pertama, bus yang seharusnya kutunggu sudah bertengger menurunkan penumpang. Dan aku masih di seberang jalan. Oh tidak... Aku terlambat.

Dengan langkah lebar aku berlari menuju halte. Baru akan menyapa namun gerakan ku membeku saat kulihat Sasuke memeluk perempuan berambut biru, yang kutau manager tim basket. Senpai manis yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengan ku. Apa memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk ku? Aku beranjak perlahan meninggalkan halte sambil terngiang perkataan sasuke saat memeluk senpai tersebut.

'Aku sudah cukup terganggu dengan cewek cerewet, kekanakan dan manja itu'

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Apa kau tidak akan bangun?" Tanya sasuke padaku. Aku masih setia memejamkan mataku. Kurasa aku memang tidak boleh melampaui batas. Kalau memang sahabat ya sahabat saja. Jangan meminta lebih. Aku harus membuka kembaran baru. Mantapku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau fikirkan sekarang. Aku tau kau juga tidak tidur. Kepalamu akan pegal kalau kau berbaring terlalu lama seperti ini." Ia kemudian mengangkatku a _la bridal style_ dan membawaku ke ranjang Naruto.

Usai membaringkanku di kasur, ia mengacak poniku seraya berkata "Dasar manja. Aku pergi sebentar."

Kemudian ia berlalu dengan aku yang kembali menitikkan air mataku 'ya, aku memang cerewet, kekanakan dan manja. Tidak seperti Konan senpai.'

* * *

"Oi dobe, apa dia tidak ada cerita denganmu?"

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu tadi?"

"Ia mengatakan ingin dekat dengan si senyum palsu. Sial, padahal ia hanya bisa memamerkan senyuman nya saja dan aku adalah orang yang selalu bersamanya. Kenapa bukan aku?! Astaga, aku bisa gila."

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres. Kami-sama memang sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata bilang Ino kemarin ke halte tempat kita berjanji namun sedikit terlambat karena membeli bunga yang sekarang berada di keranjang sampah kamar Ino –aku menggeledah kamarnya tadi- " jelas Naruto.

"Maksudmu Ino kemarin datang? Bukannya dia menemui seseorang yang disukainya?"

"Yup, Hinata bahkan ikut menemani Ino membeli bunga dengan arti 'cinta pertama', jadi menurutmu untuk siapa bunga itu?"

"Selain kau, anggota tim basket lain pergi bersamaku ke Ichiraku. Dan aku sudah mengabari Ino kalau hanya kau yang langsung pulang. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Ingat dosa yang kau perbuat, teme. Apa penyebab kalian tidak bertemu."

"Astaga... Jangan-jangan... "

* * *

Aku yang memang mulai mengantuk perlahan memejamkan mataku. Namun, seseorang berbaring disampingku, memelukku dari belakang. Naruto? Sasuke?

"Kurasa aku benar-benar brengsek." _Sasuke?! Apa-apaan dia?!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Pria brengsek, pria sialan dan pria kurang ajar itu, ternyata aku."

"Tidak."

"Kau salah faham."

"Apasih yang kau bicarakan?! Lepaskan aku."

"Aku mencintaimu Ino."

"Heh?! Lucu sekali. Aku baru tahu kau memang brengsek, sialan dan kurang ajar."

"Aku mencintaimu Ino"

"Kenapa tak kau katakan saja kalimat itu kepada semua perempuan yang memujamu itu? Kau fikir aku percaya?!"

"Aku mencintaimu Ino"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu padaku"

"Aku mencintaimu Ino"

"Katakan saja pada senpai manis, _cool_ , pengertian dan mandiri itu."

"Aku memang memeluknya."

"Kau memang brengsek"

"Dan aku juga mengatakan Aku sudah cukup terganggu dengan cewek cerewet, kekanakan dan manja itu"

"Kau…. "

"Aku memang terganggu dengan cewek itu hingga ketiadaannya didekatku membuat hidupku tak tenang. Gelisah kalau ada lelaki yang akan ia suguhi sifatnya yang aku ingin hanya ditujukan untukku yang bahkan membuatku mencemburui interaksinya dengan saudaranya sendiri. Cewek yang sudah memiliki tempat istimewa di hati ku tanpa ia sadari. Cewek yang ingin aku ungkapkan bahwa aku mencintainya namun ia selalu mendeklarasikan bahwa aku sahabatnya."

"Apa kau sedang membual sekarang?"

"Aku memeluknya sebatas teman. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Hatiku hanya melihatmu saja. Aku mencintaimu Ino."

"Kenapa kau se-pede itu kalau yang ku temui adalah kau."

"Hinata memberitahu Naruto."

"..."

"Ino... aku tidak menyukainya. Seantero sekolah tau kalau kaulah perempuan yang kucintai. Kau saja yang terlalu baka."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Apa _fangirls_ -ku ada yang pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku? Tidak-kan? Apa kau tidak mencurigai apa-apa?"

"Memang apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada mereka."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu sekarang dan sampai kapanpun."

"Apa kau sedang merayuku sekarang?"

"Aku mencintai mu Ino. Sungguh"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Apa kau baru mendengarnya setelah tujuh kali kukatakan?"

Aku akan membalik badanku namun ia mencegahnya.

"Tolong jangan berbalik. Wajahku sungguh memalukan sekarang."

"Kalau kau tidak membiarkan ku berbalik, aku akan menemui Sai besok dan mengajaknya berkencan."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"Siapa bilang? Aku bahkan tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau membeli bunga lilac untukku"

"Tapi aku sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

"Oke, kau menang. Berbaliklah."

Aku menyentuh pipinya, merah, sama sepertiku. Ternyata tangisan ku semalaman benar-benar sia-sia.

"Kalau aku memotret wajahmu sekarang sepertinya aku akan kaya medadak." Kataku memecah keheningan.

"Foto saja." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Tidak jadi, ini hanya konsumsi pribadi ku." Kataku sambil membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis."

"Ya, itu memang salahmu. Mataku sampai bengkak."

"Kau belum mengatakan kau mencintaiku."

"Apa Uchiha juga butuh hal seperti itu?"

"Kenapa aku merasa sangat dirugikan sekarang?"

Dengan kecepatan kilat aku mengecup puncak hidungnya dan berkata "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke" kemudian aku kembali membenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Hei, lakukan yang benar. Kau salah tempat." Protesnya.

"Hoam…. Kenapa nyaman sekali disini." Ujarku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Dasar." Tanggapannya sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

 ** _End._**

* * *

 ** _Omake 1_**

"Kau sadar tidak, kalau setiap ada kesempatan memandang Ino, kau selalu tersenyum dan mengakibatkan hampir pecahnya gendang telingaku karena teriakan _fangirls_ mu disana…. " Kata Naruto sambil menggerutu.

"Bibirku bergerak tanpa bisa dicegah." Jawab Sasuke seakan tidak peduli akan perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau kau suka kenapa tidak menyatakannya?"

" _Friendzone_."

"Jadi akan selamanya seperti ini? Sampai ia direbut orang?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku setelah turnamen ini berakhir."

"Kalau ia menolakmu? Kudengar ada yang menyukai Ino, sama seperti kejadian Neji dan Garaa, ia meminta bantuan Hinata untuk berdekatan dengan Ino. Kau tahu sendiri kalau tanpa sadar kau selalu memonopoli Ino bahkan disekolah sekalipun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya dengar gosip saja, kalau Sai itu melukis Ino dalam salah satu karyanya."

"Berani sekali dia"

"Memang dia harus takut pada siapa? Lagian Sai itu juga tidak buruk kok."

"Jadi kau sekarang mendukungnya?"

"Tidak mendukung dan tidak menolak juga. Kalian sama-sama baik kok, tinggal perasaan saja yang menentukan, kan?"

"Kau mau ku hajar? Sekarang ayo kita temui Sai. Aku akan memaksanya untuk berhenti melukis milikku tanpa seijinku."

"Memangnya kalau dia meminta ijin, kau akan mengiyakan?"

"Apa aku gila?"

"Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah lukisan."

"Instingku mengatakan kalau aku harus peka pada lelaki yang satu ini. Ayo, ikut aku, dobe."

 ** _Omake 2_**

"Sejak kapan kau suka sama Sai?"

"Oii teme. Si berbie minta di jodohin sama Sai"ungkapku sambil mengatakan 'firasatmu tepat' –tanpa suara.

"Kau tidak menyukai nya, untuk apa minta di jodohkan segala sama dia." Kata sasuke dingin sambil mengambil posisi duduk didekat Ino. "Duduk sekarang. Kau terlalu mesra ke si dobe."

Dasar teme, masa aku yang kakak nya Ino di cemburui juga sih? Ckck, Uchiha dan keposesifannya. Namun sayang, sepertinya Ino benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk menuruti kata-kata Sasuke yang berakhir Sasuke yang mengalah. Sasuke mendekati ku dan membisikkan ku 'aku bertemu Hinata di kakuzu market, ia berpesan kalau ia menunggumu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Ino biar aku yang urus.

"Ino, aku ambil minuman dulu untuk si teme, kasian dia sepertinya kehausan." Ya. Aku meninggalkan Ino berdua dengan Sasuke. Kalau bersamanya, Ino pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa lega sekarang.

* * *

Uuwaaaaa... Fic yang dilahirkan dalam suasana liburan lebih sulit dibandingkan saat suasana hectic, kalau liburan bawaannya males banget buat ngapa-ngapain. Pengen nya balas dendam untuk tidur 1x24jamxlama liburan #okey, sudah mulai berlebihan...

 _Readers_ yg manatau ada menanti fic ku #blushing# atau bukan fic ku tapi chara sasuino semoga dapat terhibur dengan ke-gajean fict ini... _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian. Jaa nee...

Review ya, hehehehe... 😉


End file.
